Real
by jadedvixen
Summary: An act falls to pieces after an emotional conversation between two old friends. Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, Trish and more. -COMPLETED-


Title: Real.  
  
Author: Cathie McMath. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no legal claims on Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, Trish Stratus, or anyone else affiliated with the WWE. I wish I did, but hey, this is as close as I'm gonna get!  
  
Summary: An act falls to pieces after an emotional conversation between two old friends. Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, Trish and more.  
  
Rating: PG 13 for language.  
  
TimeLine: RAW, 29/03/04.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
Author's Note: My first fic not centered around Jeff/Lita! Whooo! This is cause for celebration, people! Let me know what you think - please! Being my first non-Jeff/Lita fic, I'm very anxious for some feedback. Pretty please? Do ya want me to beg?  
  
****  
  
"Filthy..."  
  
"FILTHY!"  
  
"Dirty..."  
  
"DIRTY!"  
  
"Disgusting..."  
  
"DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Brutal..."  
  
"BRUTAL!"  
  
"Bottom feeding..."  
  
"BOTTOM FEEDING!"  
  
"Trash bag ho."  
  
"TRASH BAG HO!"  
  
Chris Jericho stepped around the ring, still set up for his Highlite Reel show, and motioned to the chanting crowd to keep it up. He continued leading the crowd to repeat his insults directed at Trish Stratus, and they happily obliged, chanting louder and louder as they went. He watched the crowd, and a smirk slid over his lips at how enthusiastic they were when insulting their once beloved Trish. It felt good to know that everyone else felt just as betrayed as he did.  
  
Slowly, he turned around to face the ramp, and watched as the blonde diva made her way backstage, scowling and shouting obscenities at him the whole time. He watched as she shook her head and frowned at him, then desperately ran away from his insults and jibes, and the crowd's taunts and jeers, running through the curtain to disappear backstage.  
  
She was probably going straight to Christian.  
  
Still continuing his chant to the crowd, Jericho's mind buzzed with so many different thoughts and emotions. Here he was, brutally insulting Trish in front of the entire arena and the millions of people watching at home, and he had to admit he was enjoying it. Let her run away! She deserved to feel SOME pain, even though this was nothing compared to what she and Christian did to him at WrestleMania.  
  
But at the same time, Chris couldn't help but want to run after her, wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly, and tell her that he didn't mean a word of what he was saying. That he still loved her, and was completely willing to forgive what she and Christian had done, as long as she would come back to him.  
  
Pathetic, or what?  
  
Finally, he finished the callous chant, and the crowd cheered loudly for him as he left the ring, walking up the ramp. He ran a hand through his golden locks, wondering if he'd be greeted with the sight of Trish and Christian making out in plain view for all to see, like he was earlier tonight. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing that again without ripping Christian away from her, and pummeling his former best friend until he simply couldn't move.  
  
Stepping cautiously backstage, Chris glanced around quickly. No sign of either of them. He let out a sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing from the tense position he'd been in. He walked towards his dressing room, glad that his night was over. He couldn't wait just to get back to the hotel, have a soaking hot bath, and collapse into bed. He was exhausted.  
  
"Hey Jerky!"  
  
Jericho groaned inwardly. What now? He just wanted to get to his hotel... Turning around, he realised who it was that had called his name, and a smile quickly appeared on his face. Ah well, if he was going to be bugged by somebody, at least it was someone he liked. "Hey Edge! How are ya, man? It's been a while."  
  
Edge walked over to his fellow canadian, a wide grin plastered to his face. "It sure has. Too damn long, if you ask me." He opened his arms, and the two friends shared a warm hug, patting each other on the back.  
  
They pulled away, smiling at each other. "Well, it's not like I'm going to be able to get rid of you or anything now! Officially part of the RAW roster, huh?" Jericho sent Edge a smirk.   
  
"Damn straight! I'm here to stay!"  
  
Jericho nodded, as they began walking in the direction of his locker room. "Yeah, well, you might not be here for much longer. You gotta be careful, now that Bischoff's set that match between you and Kane."  
  
Edge waved his hand, giving Chris a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about him. I got it covered."  
  
"Whatever... I know you can take care of yourself. But I know that last time I fought Kane, I ended up with a shattered knee cap," Jericho shook his head at the memory of WHY he was fighting Kane that night. "Just, don't underestimate that guy. He's very, very angry and very, very strong."  
  
"And very, very insane," Edge added with a cheeky grin.  
  
A chuckle escaped Jericho's lips. "Yeah, can't forget that one."  
  
A small silence settled between the two men as they walked through the arena corridors, until the taller of the two blonde canadians spoke up. "I saw your Highlite Reel just before. It's good to see that you still know how to insult the ladies around here."  
  
"Trust me, the women that I insult are not classified as ladies, " Chris quipped, laughing.  
  
Edge laughed too, but noticed how his friend's face fell at the mention of the Highlite Reel. He noticed how his sparkling blue eyes dimmed dramatically. He noticed how his laughter was empty and unfeeling. He walked in silence as he thought about whether or not he should say anything... it had been so long since he'd had a good talk with Jericho, he wasn't sure if it was his place or not anymore to say anything.  
  
But at the same time, he knew what Chris was like. Keeping everything bottled up inside, afraid to tell anyone about how he really feels... Sucking in a breath, Edge decided he'd take the chance and ask.  
  
"Look, Chris, I know that I wasn't here for the whole Trish saga. I know that I can't possibly know what it was like for you throughout it all. All I know is what I've seen on the few shows that I've watched lately, so it's quite possible that I don't really know what I'm talking about," he paused, debating with himself whether to continue or not. "And I know I wasn't even here for WrestleMania, but I can imagine how hurt and betrayed you must have felt. Christian tends to have a knack at doing that to people."  
  
Chris let out a bitter laugh at the comment about his ex-best friend, who had even screwed over his own brother. How could Jericho not have known that at some point, Christian would probably do the same thing to him, too? Thoughts raced through Chris' head, but he didn't say a word, keeping it all to himself.  
  
Edge kept on talking. "But besides knowing how it feels to have Christian betray you, I might not be on the right track with what I'm about to say. So maybe you should just tell me to mind my own business."  
  
Jericho stayed silent, not saying anything in response. Edge glanced over at him, taking in that his face was the picture of calm. No frowns, no scowls, nothing. Edge took that to mean that he was fine with talking about this. So he continued.  
  
"These past few months, while you've been chasing Trish, I've noticed that I've seen the REAL YOU come out. It's crazy, but with each week that went by, as you fell harder and harder for that girl, more and more of the real Chris Jericho was showing. I mean, damn, I was seeing sides of you that I haven't seen in years!" Edge shook his head, as if it was hard enough to believe it himself.   
  
"And to think that anyone, let alone a woman, brought that out of you..." the tall blonde struggled with his words, unable to find the right words to say what he wanted to say. "Hell Jericho, not even Stephanie could do that to you!"  
  
At the mention of her name, Chris flinched and closed his eyes for a brief second. His breathing became slightly more laboured, but still he stayed quiet, not saying anything.  
  
Edge continued talking, as the two kept on walking through the arena halls. "Tonight, I saw that same vulnerable guy - the REAL Chris Jericho - ask the woman that he loves for an explanation of why she betrayed him and broke his heart. I saw him stand in that ring, and expose his heart."  
  
"And then as soon as Trish let loose, cutting into you and putting you down and hurting you, I saw that wall come straight back up. Suddenly, you were the same cocky, arrogant, tough as nails, it-doesn't-bother-me-at-all Chris Jericho," Edge paused, taking the time to let his words sink in. "But I can see that it does bother you, Chris. I know you. And I can see it."  
  
Abruptly, Jericho stopped walking. He spun around to face Edge, a heavy frown marring his face. "It's been a long time since you were last around me, Edge. Things change. People change. You can't just assume you know what's really going on with me and Trish just because you watched a few minutes of footage each week!" He growled. "There's ALOT more to it than that!"  
  
They stood, face to face, in the middle of the hallway for a few minutes, neither man saying a word or moving a muscle. Jericho's frown stayed heavy on his face, nostrils flaring as he stared at his friend. Edge studied his friend's face, his eyes searching for the clues he knew how to read so well.  
  
Finally, Edge dropped his questioning blue gaze, now directing it at the floor. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. It has been a long time."  
  
Jericho relaxed, the frown slipping slowly from his face. He raked a hand through his hair, and continued on his walk towards his locker room.   
  
Edge's voice called out from behind him once more. "But I still know you, Chris. And I know I'm right."  
  
Silence. Jericho stopped dead in the middle of the floor, but found himself unable to turn around and face his fellow canadian. Instead, he took in some shaky breaths and tried to keep himself from thinking about how much it hurt to hear Trish say the things she said in the ring.   
  
"If you want to talk, you know where I am."  
  
His eyes filling with tears beyond his control at the sound of Edge's comforting, understanding voice, Jericho resumed his path to his locker room, his steps rushed and hurried. God, he needed to get to his room. He could feel the tears spilling over his eyelids, and damn it, he was NOT going to let anyone see him like this!  
  
Rushing towards the familiar door, Chris threw himself against the hard, wooden door and flung himself into the room, collapsing onto the floor and squeezing his eyes shut fiercely to hold back the wave of tears he could feel behind his lashes. Jericho pounded the carpeted floor heavily with a clenched fist, needing to release all of the hurt and anger and heartache and feelings of betrayal that were erupting inside of him beneath his skin. Continuing to pound on the floor, the canadian realised that it wasn't helping him feel any better at all. With each time he slammed his fist into the ground, he simply felt himself grow closer and closer to tears.  
  
God damn it, how did that man know EXACTLY how he felt about everything? He'd only been back TWO FREAKIN' WEEKS! And already he knew the ins and outs of Jericho... it was almost like they had never been separated. Damn Edge for knowing him so well. Chris hadn't really allowed himself the chance to think about what happened at WrestleMania XX. Sure, he had thought about it, and even talked about it with other people, but he'd never TRULY opened himself to it. And now Edge's words simply forced Jericho to face up to how he really felt about Christian and Trish...  
  
And it sure as hell wasn't pretty.  
  
Jericho found that he couldn't get up from the locker room floor. Each time he tried to stand, his legs shook and trembled as if they were made of jelly. So he sat, quivering on the floor, forcing himself to breathe through the sorrow and confusion and.. everything... that he was feeling.  
  
He was so caught up in his raging emotions, Chris didn't even hear the slight knock at his door.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said out there. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a drink or..." Edge entered the room and immediately his gaze fell on Jericho's form, curled up on the floor, his blonde hair curtaining his face.  
  
Kneeling beside him, Edge wrapped his arms around Chris' shaking body. "Jericho, hey, Chris... what's wrong? Shhh.. it's okay, I'm here. You can tell me. It's okay."  
  
Jericho looked up at his friend, tears leaving wet paths down his cheeks. He felt sick from everything he felt inside. God, he was so tired of keeping it all inside... "Edge, what's wrong with me?" His voice was weak, and full of unrestrained emotion.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Edge rubbed Chris' back soothingly, frowning as he listened to him weep. "There's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Yes there is!" Jericho cried, locking his ice blue eyes to Edge's. "There has to be..."  
  
Edge shook his head. "Listen, Jericho, there is nothing wrong with you -"  
  
"Then WHY do they all leave me? HUH?" He begged, through gritted teeth, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. "Why am I never good enough? Stephanie left me for Hunter... she just left. And you know how long that took for me to get over. I still can't even look at them together. And now, when I thought I had found something with T-trish," he stumbled over her name. "I thought I had found 'it' with her, you know. But she just did the same thing.. she left me for Christian."  
  
The tall blonde's eyes filled with sympathy and compassion for Jericho. "Oh, Chris..."  
  
"So there MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!"   
  
A dense silence filled the room. Each man not knowing what to say next.  
  
Jericho pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to cease his tears and held his breath, trying to suppress his sobs. "I don't know why I let myself fall in love anymore. I should've learnt by now that it's just not for me."  
  
Edge sighed, hating having to see Chris so damn upset, and knowing there was really nothing he could do to make it better. "Chris, you're wrong. You just haven't found the right one yet. Stephanie and Trish are two of a kind, and they don't deserve you. You'll find someone - I swear you will."  
  
Breathing heavily, Jericho shook his head. "It's nice of you to say that Edge, it really is." He stood from his position on the floor, his legs slightly shaky. His eyes were red and swollen from his crying attack, and he wiped at some tears that continued to fall. "But I know it's not true."  
  
"Jericho, stop being so damn stubborn!" Edge frowned, wanting him to see that it wasn't so hopeless. "You WILL find the right woman for you."  
  
Stepping past the blonde canadian, Jericho formed a grim smile and placed a hand on Edge's shoulder. "Maybe." He nodded, and then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Edge stood in the middle of the room, contemplating Jericho's last word. 'Maybe.' The image of him - his hair dishevelled, eyes swollen and red, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks, and that hauntingly dark smile tight on his lips...  
  
Edge realised it had been a long time since he had been around Chris Jericho. But he also knew that regardless of how long they were apart from each other, they knew each other inside out, and they always would. And that's why Edge knew that Chris' relenting 'maybe' wasn't said because Jericho believed that maybe he would find someone. It was said for Edge's sake, so that maybe he'd believe that Jericho was strong and okay with everything. So that maybe he'd believe that Jericho was that same cocky, arrogant, tough as nails, it-doesn't-bother-me-at-all Chris Jericho.  
  
But that act didn't fool him. He knew the REAL Chris Jericho.  
  
And that was why Edge was petrified that the real Chris Jericho would never recover from this one. 


End file.
